A Precious Life
by hischarmingcompanion
Summary: I used one of my dreams to make this story. It's basically Nina's life and all of the things in it. It's going to be one of the longest chapter fics I've ever done! I'm very excited. Enjoy! Rated T for future disturbing chapters. E
1. Can I?

**Here it is! My first House of Anubis multi-chapter fic! I think it's REALLY good and usually I don't think my stories are that good. So, it must be. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and in this story, Nina's parents didn't die. Her mom left when she was a baby and she lives with her dad. Oh and the Joy we all know doesn't exist. **

**Chapter 1 Title: **_**Can I?**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Nina Martin was on her skateboard, rolling along the sidewalk and making her way home. Today was the day that she was going to present the idea of boarding school to her dad and her mind was spinning. See, Nina was an amazing student. She had a 4.0 GPA and was a definite teacher's pet. About 3 months ago, she saw an advertisement on the computer for The James Nerrington School for Boys and Girls, a boarding school in London. She spent the whole day surfing through the website. It was a fantastic school: Professional instructors, a recognized dance program, and a gorgeous campus. The safety policy was even more perfected. Her current school wasn't like that at all. It was one of those schools filled with girls in tight clothing and guys with their jeans down to their ankles. She felt she needed a fresh start. So she did what any Straight-A student would do to persuade their fathers: She collected as much information as she could, organized it into categories, and put it all in a folder. She even wrote an essay. Sure, she would miss her dad if she left. She'd miss him a lot. Nina and her father were practically inseparable. They had this best friend vibe going. They were really close.

So, as Nina skated up to her front door, she became extremely nervous. Even more so as she fit her key into the lock and turned the knob. The folder has been hidden in her room for months and now she was finally going to take it out for good.

"Is that the pitter-patter of my little daughter's feet I hear?" she heard coming from the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm not little anymore!" she replied, walking into the room.

He smiled. "As you've reminded me many a time. So, what would you like for dinner? We can either share the single turkey burger and two pieces of broccoli that we have left in the freezer OR we can not-starve and go to Arby's." Nina laughed.

"I'm going with Arby's." she replied. _It's now or never_, she thought. "Hey, Dad? Can we talk?"

"Do you have a boyfriend with tattoos and saggy pants?" Nina giggled and shook her head. "Then, proceed."

"Just one second," she said and ran off to her room, only to run back a second later with a folder in her hands. "You may want to take a seat."

"Well, I can already tell you that saying that does not make the forth-coming announcement sound pleasant." He stated, sitting down on the couch.

"Don't worry, it's nothing awful." She replied sitting next to him and handing him the folder. "I was on the computer a couple of months ago and there was an advertisement for a boarding school in London. It sounds like an awesome opportunity and you're always telling me to broaden my horizons."

"Yes, darling, but not that far." He said.

"Just hear me out. Along with top rated classrooms and professors, it has an internationally recognized dance program. I know I'm your little girl…minus the _little_ part. But I really want to do this. Think of how amazing this would look on my college applications."

"More amazing than the 4.0 you already have?" She nodded.

"Even more so. I'm not saying decide now. Just please look it over and decide by Friday. I promise, it's a very intriguing folder. I even wrote an essay." He smiled.

"Just like you to write an essay. Alright then, I'll look over some of it tonight before I go to sleep. For now, let's go to Arby's." he stated. Nina smiled.

"Sure, I'll go change. I fell in a small puddle on my way home and don't feel like sitting in it any longer." She stood up and walked into her room hoping that all of this would eventually work out.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and finally summer vacation. All of the teens were running crazy with happiness and relief. Well, all except Nina. She lived for school. Assignments and all. So, naturally, today wasn't one of the best days she's had. And then, it got weirder. When she arrived home, she didn't get her father's daily greeting, which wasn't normal.<p>

"Dad? You home?" she called out. No response. Her brow furrowed as she set her skateboard by the door and cautiously stepped towards the stairs. "Dad?" When she got to the door, she knocked and was relieved to hear the small _Come in_ coming from the inside. She pushed open the door to find her Dad on his bed with a group of papers in his hands. "Whatcha got there?" she asked him, plopping down on the bed beside him. He looked at her shocked.

"You're in a good mood for someone who just got out of school for three months." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm holding up." She replied. "So, back to my question: Whatcha you got there?"

"Something that is going to make your day." Her brow furrowed. He sighed and handed her the papers. "I'm letting you apply to the school in London." Her eyes widened as she looked down at the application forms in her hands.

"Oh, Dad! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much! I won't let you down!"

"Hey, you never have. I'm so proud of you and I think you deserve a chance to go." He told her. She wore a huge smile on her face, thanked him once again, and ran downstairs to fill it out.

About a month later, Nina was rolling down the street on her skateboard on her way home from dance practice. It felt like any normal Wednesday. But Nina soon found that it was completely different when she arrived at her front door and saw a large manila envelope out front. Letting out a shriek, she picked it up and ran inside the house.

"Dad! Envelope Alert! It's my letter! It's here!" she yelled running into the kitchen.

"Oh, before you open it, let me get the video camera." He ran back a moment later with the device in his hands and turned it on. "Okay, go."

She hesitated. "But what if I didn't get in." she explained. He turned the camera towards himself.

"Nina doesn't want to open the envelope. This is known as the Acceptance Wonder Bug." He stated. _No, it's not!_ Nina voice said, coming from behind the camera. He turned it back to her. "Yes, it is! Now, open the letter because you won't know what they decided until you do. So, get it over with. It's not like the envelope has magical powers"

"Do not deny the power of an un-read acceptance letter." She scolded. "Okay, I'll open it. But don't be shocked if it says no."

"I can't promise that." He admitted. She rolled her eyes and tore open the top revealing the many pieces of paper inside. "Lots of paper. Always a good sign." She shushed him pulled out the small envelope tucked away.

"Here goes nothing." She said, mainly to herself. She ripped it open and pulled out the letter as she quickly unfolded it and read the first sentence.

_Dear Miss Martin, your application to attend classes and board at The James Nerrington School for Boys and Girls has been accepted._

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be filled with lots of emotion. So get ready! Next Chapter Title: <strong>_**Caught on Tape. **_**I'll post soon! Love you guys and please tell me what you thought! Future Warning: Between Chapters 14 and 21 is where the intense stuff is. If it's hard to handle and take grasp of, then you don't have to continue. It reveals a lot of truth in a situation that people feel uncomfortable with but is something that this world needs to solve. Just a warning for those future chapters. I think that this is going to be one of my best stories yet. When I dreamt those chapters up, I had to stay home the next day because I was up all night crying. It's going to be emotional and I'm glad that I'm putting it in physical form. Thanks for reading and review! Love you all! ~E**


	2. Caught On Tape

**Here's Chapter 2! Are you excited? I can't here you! LOL anyway, you know how I said this chapter would be emotional? Well, it will be. There isn't any Fabina yet but just wait the first Fabina Chapter is the next one and I've already typed it up! So, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Title: _Caught on Tape_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nina and her father were making dinner in the kitchen and she could hardly contain her excitement. She was going to boarding school in London! It felt so Harry Potter. Her Dad had laughed when she told him that. He'd suggested that it would be impossible for Hermione to go without working internet because the World Wide Web contained more information than her brain. So, today they were going out to buy a laptop for her to take with her. After dinner, of course. _Why wait? _Her father had told her. But, as excited as she was, she was starving as well. So, they headed off to the Apple Store at

their mall after eating.

"See anything you like?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never gone laptop shopping before." She admitted.

"Well, pro laptop shopper or not, you'll Skype me, yeah?" She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Dad. I'll _Skype_ you." She ended up picking a nice laptop. It was sleek and white. And, as her dad described it, delightfully shiny. On the way home, Nina, sitting on the passenger's side, took out the video camera and turned it towards her. "We are coming home from buying my new laptop!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's really cool! Dad, tell them what we're going to do when we get home!" she said, turning the camera towards him.

"We're going to transfer all of the home videos, including this one, onto the new computer. Then, she won't forget me when she goes to London!" She laughed. _I could never forget you! You're too loud. _She joked. "Well, forget or not, I guarantee that you will take London by storm. It'll be tough only because you'll be making too many friends. Then, you'll end up being too busy to call." She rolled her eyes. _Yeah, busy with school work,_ she explained from behind the camera. "Don't worry, they'll love you. Who wouldn't?" _Actually, you'd be surprised. _"That most of your friends are your teachers? Nope, not that surprised." She threw her head back laughing.

But she looked up just in time to see the bright light shining through the driver's side window.

* * *

><p>Nina awoke groggily, hardly remembering the last few hours. The last thing she remembered was going out to buy a laptop. She had been laughing at her Dad's use of the word <em>Skype<em>.

_Dad._

Maybe he could fill her in. She began to sit up when someone she didn't recognize ran into the room. "You're awake." She exclaimed, as if Nina didn't realize it already. "How're you feeling?" It wasn't until that was said that Nina realized she was in a hospital ward. She looked down and saw that, under her dress, there was a bandage rapped around her mid-section and, lifting her hand, she felt the stringy ends of stitches running from the tip of her eyebrow to the side of her cheek.

"What?" was all she said. The nurse looked at her sympathetically.

"Dear, do you remember anything that happened?" she asked. Nina shook her head. The nurse sighed. "Maybe you should lie down." She shook her head once again.

"I have to find my Dad." she said. But the nurse lay her down anyway.

"Tell you what. I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" Nina reluctantly nodded and the nurse left. She lie in bed, doing everything in her power to remember what happened before she woke up here. But she couldn't. She remembered buying laptop. It was white and pretty sleek. Oh yeah, she had taken out the video camera and they were talking about the computer.

* * *

><p><em>On the way home, Nina, sitting on the passenger's side, took out the video and turned it towards her. "We are coming home from buying my new laptop!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's really cool! Dad, tell them what we're going to do when we get home!" she said, turning the camera towards him.<em>

_ "We're going to transfer all of the home videos, including this one, onto the new computer. Then, she won't forget me when she goes to London!" She laughed._ I could never forget you! You're too loud._ She joked. "Well, forget or not, I guarantee that you will take London by storm. It'll be tough only because you'll be making too many friends. Then, you'll end up being too busy to call." She rolled her eyes. _Yeah, busy with school work_, she explained from behind the camera. "Don't worry, they'll love you. Who wouldn't?" _Actually, you'd be surprised._ "That most of your friends are your teachers? Nope, not that surprised." She threw her head back laughing._

_ But she looked up just in time to see the bright light shining through the driver's side window._

* * *

><p>And that's when Nina screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Nina awoke on her aunt's guest bed, tired and unwilling to wake up. She was planning to stay in bed all day but she knew she couldn't. She had to go. It hurt her but she didn't have a choice. She sat up in bed, slowly wiping the excess tears from her eyes, and made her way into the kitchen to find her cousins already eating breakfast.<p>

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" The depressed look that Nina gave assured her aunt that she definitely didn't want to face the day. But Nina still denied it anyway.

"Fine," she replied. Her aunt sighed.

"Do you want some eggs and sausage? They're still hot." she suggested. Nina shook her head. She hadn't been eating much since the accident. The only food she's had to eat was the hospital food and that's only because the nurse wouldn't take her eye off of her until she ate it. "Okay, well, we're leaving in an hour so why don't you get dressed, yeah?" She nodded and walked back to her room, praying that this day would go by quickly and quietly.

First, she went into the restroom and took a warm shower. You thought it would've woken her up. But it didn't. After drying her hair and straightening it perfectly, she walked into her room and, opening her closet, removed the single-strap black dress from its hanger. It sparkled under the sun but still had a soft touch of sorrow to it. When it was on and evened out, Nina proceeded to do her make up. Nothing too dark, but showed her emotion well.

The ceremony wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Of course it wasn't. Since when was a funeral a good thing? People continuously walked up to her and squeezed the life out of her. Some of these people she didn't even know. And, occasionally, they left her shoulder soaked with tears. They all gave her the same look of sympathy that she'd been getting for the past few weeks and she was getting sick of it. She wished that just once someone would at least look at her like she was a normal person, not an injured puppy. Even though she felt like one.

After the ceremony had ended and Nina had gotten back to her aunt's house, she went to her room and opened her bedside table drawer, taking out the envelope that changed her life in so many ways. She opened it and took out the acceptance letter, staring at it while sitting on the edge of the bed until her aunt walked in.

"Hey," she said. Nina looked up and only nodded. "What're you thinking about?"

"Whether or not I should go." Nina replied softly.

"Didn't you want to go?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but how can I go now? Dad's the one who let me go. How can I just leave him?"

"Sweetie, you wouldn't be leaving him at all." She gave a confused look. "Remember what your Dad always said? One heart is connected-," she began.

"To two souls alike," Nina finished, giving a small smile and a nod.

"Exactly. So he'll always be in here," she said, pointing to her heart. "Since when hasn't he been?" Nina nodded. "And with that being said, are you going to go with your heart or stay with its source?" she asked. Hearing that, Nina knew exactly what she had to do.

"I really hope my heart is right on this one."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two is done! Finally! Thank goodness I finally got Chapter One to work as well. I was starting to get pissed off. Sorry if it wasn't that exciting. I've been trying to finish it for like a week now. Oh and guess what! I'm getting glasses! But hey, I can rock glasses. LOL anyway, Chapter three will be up soon! Get ready for A LOT of Fabina!<strong>

**Chapter Three title: _Knowing Me, Knowing You_**

**See you later! ~E**


	3. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**It's Chapter Three time! I am so excited about this chapter I can't even tell you! Well, enough blabbering from me, you guys want to hear the story right? Well, your wish is my command! Enjoy! ~E**

**Chapter 3 Title: _Knowing Me, Knowing You_**

* * *

><p>Nina lie on the bed, holding the plane ticket over her, examining it carefully. Her flight is supposed to leave at 7:00AM tomorrow morning. She already had everything packed and now she just had to wait. She wasn't as excited as she was when she and her dad first found out. Now, the emotion has changed to something resembling inevitability. She knew she was doing the right thing by going. He would've wanted her to go. Wouldn't he? Yeah, he would. And yet, the ticket still mocked her. While someone saw it as an ordinary plane ticket, she saw herself. Leaving everything behind, including her Dad. Because once she handed this ticket over, she was gone. And that's why the ticket scared her. Because she felt as if she was leaving a whole half of her behind.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're going to miss you! So much." said Nina's aunt.<p>

"Yeah, Nins! A lot! You've always been super fun! Remember, we played dolls?" Cameron, her cousin, asked. Nina nodded.

"I do. It was fun and I will truly miss it." she assured her, bending down to her level. Standing up again, she sighed. "I guess I'm off." She gave them each a last hug before turning and walking into the airport. Security wasn't as bad as she'd thought. Although, there was this one guy with a calculator watch that couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why he couldn't get through the metal detector. (A/N: You get the reference right? Oh well if you don't, it's Fabian. With his calculator watch. LOL) It was actually pretty amusing to watch and it put a smile on her face. She sighed and decided it would be best to help. Walking up to him, she gently took his wrist and removed his watch, placing it in his hand. "I believe this is what's keeping you." He gave a small laugh.

"I guess it is. Thanks." he replied, smiling. He had a British accent.

"No problem." She smiled and turned, walking back to her things, a couple of people down the line.

A few minutes later and she was through security, sitting in the gate waiting to board her flight. She really wanted to sleep, more than anything, considering it was 6:30 in the morning and she usually didn't wake up until 9:00. But she knew she couldn't until she boarded the plane or she might miss it. So, she decided to listen to loud music until then to keep her awake. When the time came to hand over her ticket, she was shocked to find that she wasn't even hesitant. She just gave it up, just like that. What satisfied her most, though, was finding her seat, plopping down on it, and letting her mind succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p>However, she still got a rude awakening. And she wasn't even into the air yet. The captain had used the com to let everyone know that they would be taking off soon and the volume was pretty loud. After letting her eyes adjust to the light, she took her iPhone out and checked her messages before turning it off. Then, a voice next to her startled her.<p>

"So, you're awake."

She looked over next to her and was surprised at who she saw. "Oh hey, Calculator-Watch Guy, wasn't it?" He laughed.

"Something along those lines. Small world, huh? I'm Fabian, you?" he asked, putting out his hand.

"Nina," she stated, shaking it. "So, going home or leaving home?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Her brows knitted together in confusion. "Well, I was visiting here for the summer. My uncle lives here. Technically, I'm going home because I'm going back to school."

"Wait, boarding school?" she asked. He nodded. "Me too. Which one?"

"Nerrington," he confirmed.

"No way! So am I!" He smiled. _It's kind of a cute smile_, Nina thought. She smiled back.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?" he asked. She nodded and started rummaging through her backpack that sat at her feet, finally pulling out a piece of paper from a manila envelope.

"It says I'm in the…" she said, scanning the sheet of paper for the answer, "House of Anubis."

"Then, I guess you'll know someone when you go."

"You're in the same house?" He nodded, smiling as bright as day, sending chills down Nina's spine. "Cool. Thank goodness, too. I thought I would be the odd one out to everyone."

"Oh, you will be. Just not to me." He joked.

"Not funny." She stated. They both laughed. "So, what's it like there?"

"It's really nice. The grass is always green and the teacher's are actually pretty nice, believe it or not."

"Oh, I never have a hard time believing that. I'm a teacher's pet, no matter which school I'm in."

"No kidding, you must've been the most popular kid at your old school." He joked. She laughed.

"Hey, I was very popular… with my teachers." She concluded.

"So, any particular reason why you wanted to come to England for school?"

"Not necessarily. I just saw the link online and thought it was worth looking at."

"It must've been tough to convince your parents." He thought out loud. Her smile faded.

"Um, actually, my mom left when I was a baby. It'd been just me and my Dad ever since." She explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She nodded. "So, you had to convince your Dad of all this?" he asked. She nodded again. "How does he feel about it?"

"After a lot of thinking, he said I could go. He'd thought it would be good for me to expand my horizons. He'd always thought that."

"I bet he'll miss you. I just met you and I know I'd miss you." He smiled but she didn't.

"Actually, more like the other way around." He looked at her, confused. "Um, he just died in a car accident a few months ago." She admitted. He looked somewhat shocked and remorseful.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. I need to learn to shut my mouth next time." This made Nina laugh a little.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." She assured him. And then she noticed something. "You know what? You're the first person in three months to look at me like a normal person."

"Why? Are you not a normal person?" he paused for a moment. "Are you a robot?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's just. Ever since my Dad died, people look at me like a helpless animal that is moments from dying. It's refreshing to know that someone's not going to look at me like that."

"Yeah, well I don't judge." They both smiled.

"So, what about you? Why do you go to the school?" she asked.

"Well, my parents both work a lot. As in, they travel too much to just leave me home alone. So, they had me enrolled there. They both love me and I know that. But they wanted me to live somewhere where people had the time to look after me." Nina nodded. "So, there are tons of boarding schools in London. Why this one?"

"They have the best dance program." She admitted.

"Oh, you're a dancer. I never would've guessed." He said sarcastically.

"And what made you think that?" she smiled.

"The outfit." Nina raised her eyebrows in curiosity, silently telling him to go on. "The pony tail, the flowful shirt, the tricked-out high-tops. You have dancer written all over you. Hypothetically, of course." He added. She laughed a little bit.

"Oh, so you're a Grammar Nazi as well, are you?" she playfully teased. He let out a small chuckle.

"I'm a what?" he asked, joyfully curious and equally confused.

"A Grammar Nazi," she began, "Someone who is always pointing out grammatical, sentence forming, and punctuation errors in _everything_. Including metaphors."

"Where on earth did you hear that from?" he questioned.

"It's a popular word used by one of the girls I knew back home. She writes FanFiction and is always using that term about herself."

"FanFiction?"

"You've never heard of it?" she asked.

"Nope, should I've?"

"Yes! It's practically the most popular form of reading material of teenagers across the globe."

"Are you sure that isn't Twilight?" he joked. She laughed.

"I've never read any of those books. I find them pretty un-cool."

"Really? How so?" His expression was unreadable.

"Well, if I'm being entertained by a piece of work containing vampires, I think it's way cooler for them to burn in the sun, not _sparkle_." She fluttered her fingers in a jazz hands motion when using the word. He laughed.

"I agree. Those books are stupid. You've made an excellent case." She nodded, smiling. "But really, what's fanfiction?" he asked.

"Stories written about characters in TV-shows, movies, books, etc. They're works of fiction." He wore a look that showed realization.

"Oh, so fictions written by fans, hence FanFictions. Okay, I get it now." He confirmed.

"Anyway, what about you?"

"What about me what?"

"_There are tons of boarding schools in London. Why this one?_" she mimicked. He laughed.

"Highly rated music instructors," he explained.

"Oh, so you're a singer, then. Either that or a stuck-up violinist with no friends."

"I couldn't play the violin if I tired. Just guitar, piano, and drums."

"So, you planning on making it big?" she asked. He nodded.

"Hopefully, someday." Then, Nina yawned. They'd been taking for quite a while and neither had noticed what time it was. She looked at her watch which was still set to California time. It was 12:00 AM back home. Wow. "You look a bit tired."

"Yeah, well I don't usually stay up this late in west coast terms." She said, yawning again. "I'm going to take a nap." She said and, before she could say any more, drifted off to sleep in her seat.

* * *

><p>As much as she didn't want it, Nina got another rude awakening. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that she realized that the comfortable pillow that she was lying on was actually, in fact, Fabian's shoulder. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes of the sleep that still sat there, acting like she didn't know where she sat up from. She looked over to find Fabian eating out of a bag of chips. When he saw that she was awake, he smiled real big. "Dorito?" he asked, motioning the bag towards her. She smiled and nodded, taking one.<p>

"So, what'd the pilot say? I was still busy being annoyed by the loud announcement to be able to hear what he said." He laughed.

"He said we're landing in five minutes." Nina looked shocked.

"How long was I asleep?" she questioned.

"A pretty long time."

"So, we're landing soon?" she asked. She didn't want to land soon. She liked talking to Fabian. It's like nothing else existed when she did. But alas, Fabian confirmed that they would be landing in a few short minutes. But hey, she would be seeing him in a few days time anyway. And then she could see him every day. This was the beginning of her new life, her new start. It was time to leave everything behind and start anew.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Title: <em>Here In London<em>**

**Tada! That was the first Fabina chapter! So sorry if it was boring. I did my best. It took a while to write because I couldn't think of anything TO write. So I hope it wasn't disappointing! LOL Love you guys! Please review! There'll be mentions of Fabina in the next chapter and then after that it'll be Fabina infested throughout the next three or four chapters. Hearts! ~E**


	4. Here In London

**And here's Chapter Four! This is sort of a filler chapter. There's only a mention of Fabina, not an actual confrontation. But there will be way more Fabina in the next few chapters. Also, I want to thank everyone for all of the Author/Story Alerts and Favorites I've been getting! So many! You guys just make my heart melt! Lol Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I'm also going to post a one-shot soon so watch for it! Later! ~E**

**Chapter Title: **_**Here in London**_

* * *

><p>"So I guess I'll see you in a few days?" she asked hopefully. He nodded.<p>

"Definitely." The plane had landed and they had just picked up their baggage at the claim. It was time to part ways. They knew that. But hey, it wasn't forever, right? No, it wasn't. So, after an awkward hug, they left each other. It took Nina a bit, but she finally found her name on a white card among the many others. She let out a big smile and ran towards her uncle's open arms.

"Hey, munchkin! How're you doing with everything?" Everything? Oh, Nina had forgotten about all of her problems the last few hours. She faked a smile, remembering everything that's happened.

"I'm holding up." She replied.

"Well, come on then. Let's get you home. We've only get a week of your company and we're going to make it count." He smiled and guided her towards the car park.

* * *

><p>"Kids! Nina's here!" her uncle shouted as they entered the house.<p>

"Hey, Nina! How was your flight? Who was your neighbor? Did you happen to get those complementary peanuts? If so, I'll take them off your hands…" her cousin Daniella, Dannie for short, 14, said as she ran up to her. Nina shook her head. "Well, that's okay. So, how was your flight?"

"It was good." Nina replied, smiling. Dannie gasped.

"That's a boy smile! Who'd you meet? What's his name? Is he British?" At that precise moment, Dannie's older brother, Dameon, came into the room.

"Are you ever not talking?" he asked as he kept walking. "Hey, Nina." Nina waved in response. Dannie and Dameon were your typical brother-sister combo. ALWAYS bickering.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. So, name and is he British?" Nina sighed and answered.

"His name is Fabian. We met on the plane because he sat next to me and, yes, he is British." Dannie clapped her hands.

"Aren't they so cute? British boys, I mean. It's like this one thing I was reading on facebook-," she began.

"Don't know why we let her have one of those. It's just post, after post, after post, after-," he interrupted.

"Just keep quiet will you." She said to him and then turned back to Nina. "As I was saying, the photo that I saw said 'If I had a British accent, I'd never shut up.' It was so funny!"

"Pity you took that advice seriously," he retorted.

"Oh, shut it, Dameon."

"Maybe YOU should've shut it 14 years ago." The next look that Dannie gave him was not annoyance, but a definite death glare. All noise ceased.

"I assume because everything is quiet in there, Dannie is about to kill her brother." Her uncle yelled from the other room.

"You assumed right." Nina shouted back right as Dannie jumped up and started chasing Dameon around the house. Nina shook her head knowingly. Oh, those two were something.

* * *

><p>Nina sat on the guest bed of her Uncle's house, waiting for him to call for dinner. She assumed it was time when he entered the room, but he was there for something different entirely. "Hey, Kiddo. Got a minute?" She nodded and he sat down beside her on the bed. "Your Dad told me that if anything ever happened to him that I should give this to you on his behalf. I never thought I'd have to but with everything that's happened, I guess I should before you leave." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, a gold chain with a small envelope charm on the bottom. An envelope charm that looked as if it would open. He placed it in her hand. "He loved you more than anything in the world, you know." She nodded and he left the room.<p>

She stared at the necklace for a while, wondering why her Dad chose to give it to him when he could've done it by himself when she got older if what had happened, hadn't happened. After a while of contemplation, she decided it was time to open the silver envelope that sat on the end of the gold chain. On the back of the envelope, there was a small inscription carved in cursive. It read, Dear Daughter. She smiled slightly and snapped open the locket. On one side, it said, I Love You! On the other, it said, I was never so blessed as the day you were born. Nina's eyes began to pool with tears. She could almost touch the memory they would have had if that truck hadn't ruined it. But life happens and Nina knew that better than anyone. So, she slipped the necklace on, clipped it closed, and listened to some music before she was called for dinner.

* * *

><p>"So, Nina, are you excited to go to school tomorrow?" Dannie questioned at dinner. Dameon rolled his eyes.<p>

"It's school, Dannie. What do you think?" he retorted

"Yeah, but this is Nina we're talking about. Her first word was school." Nina laughed.

"No, it wasn't! It was…" Nina trailed off and bit her lip. She knew what they were going to do after she said it. She sighed. "Bus." As expected, her cousins began cracking up so hard they were about to cry. Nina began to laugh soon enough as well. "It's not funny!" She said, still laughing.

"Oh, it's pretty funny." Dannie concluded. Her cousins were still joking about it when her laughing subsided and she looked down to eat her food once again. And then, she saw her necklace. Somehow, in that one second, she KNEW she was doing the right thing by going. It's like it was telling her, _Go to the school. He would've wanted you too. _Nina dismissed the thought as her own subconscious and continued dinner. All she knew was that she couldn't wait to go to school in a week.

_She couldn't wait._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Title: <em>Who's Who?<em>**

**TADA! Not my best chapter because I honestly couldn't finish it for the life of me! Oh and BTW, I LOVE LOVE LOVE Nina's Eye of Horus necklace (I even have one… lol) but I'm changing her magical necklace to the one her Dad gave her. He knew the whole time or something. Anyway, I'm being kicked out of the library to go to intervention now, soooooo BYE! Hearts! ~E**


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**A/N: I know. This probably pissed you off when you saw a new chapter up and it ended up being an Author's Note. Trust me; it pisses me off all the time too! Ha-ha Anyway, onto our first order of business. There are only 11 more days of school left! Well, for me, anyway. LOL so, until then, I will not be posting any chapters. Please don't yell at me! LOL it's just I have this monstrous load of late work that I have to turn in now because I was too busy writing all THIS for YOU! But don't fret. It's not your fault! I just found out I have ADD so, technically it's my body chemistry's fault. Ha-ha after that, I will be going to New York on the 14****th**** for a Family Reunion so I'm SOOOOOO excited about that! During my… *counts fingers* Twelve hour plane ride, I will have nothing to do but write! So, you will have plenty of new chapters throughout the summer. Speaking of summer…**

**What will you guys be doing for yours? I've thought up a summer plan that I might use and here it is:**

**~Tutor English (I got a score of 446 out of 450 on my California High School Exit Exam! 4 points from perfect!)**

**~Get a summer job (I was thinking, maybe, a clothing store…)**

**~Take singing lessons (I want to be a singer so, I'm going to need those…)**

**~Learn to Skateboard (Hey, why not, right?)**

**~Take Archery (Again: Why not?)**

**~Study for Honors Pre-Calculus that I am taking next year. (I'm a smarty pants. LOL)**

**~Write tons for you guys! (You know I love you! LOL)**

**Yeah, so it's a lot. Ha-ha but you guys get where I'm coming from, right? I want to try new things! LOL so, **_**A Precious Life **_**will continue in a few weeks. Happy End-Of-School-Year and I love you all! Hearts! ~E**


	6. Who's Who?

**Hey people! Any of you see the season finale of Castle? AMAZING. I'm going to watch it over and over and over again! I have had a sudden revelation as well… I have OneDirection Infection! Lol They're just so freaking cute! So, I'm going to New York tomorrow! AHHHHHH! We have to wake up at Midnight! UGH! Lol It's for a family reunion. I'm even going to see the World Trade Center Memorial! Did you know you have to get a reservation to even set foot in there? Lol Anyway, I present to you Chapter 5! Thought I would put it up before I left. Enjoy! ~E**

**Chapter Title: _Who's Who?_**

* * *

><p>The time had come for Nina to leave for the school. Dannie had begged and pleaded for her not to go. Dameon had simply stood there, in his pajama trousers and <em>Panic! At The Disco <em>T-Shirt, eating an apple and yelling at Dannie, _She's only going to be an hour away, Dannie, _he'd groaned. _It's not as if she's leaving the country or the world, or something. _She laughed at the memory. She was going to miss staying with them, even sharing a room with Dannie for one night because the light in her room wouldn't stop turning on by itself and waking her up every five minutes, but she left. She was on her way to a new school. She was going to get a new roommate. And, even though she loved Dannie to death, whomever they were, she hoped to god that they wouldn't be as girly as her boy-crazy cousin. She was currently riding in a taxi towards her new life. She'd been in this confined space for about 45 minutes. She remembered Dameon saying that it was about an hour away before she left. She'd be there soon. It was making her both excited and very nervous at the same time. So, she tried to focus on what it would be like when she got there. She'd most likely get new friends. She'd get a new room, in a new house, in a new school, in a new country. And then, a thought hit her. She didn't know why it made her so happy, but it did.

_She was going to see Fabian._

* * *

><p>As Nina entered her new home, she took in her surroundings. Anubis House was beautiful. It was big too. She didn't hear anyone either. Maybe they were all out. But, proving her wrong, a small, energetic, Indian woman came rushing out from behind one of the many doors of the house and right up to her.<p>

"Hello, sweetie! You must be Emma!" Nina smiled.

"Actually, it's Nina. And Hi to you too." Nina corrected.

"Well, I'm Trudy. I'm your new house mother. Your fellow housemates will be home soon from school so I'll just show you around," she stated, scurrying off. Nina, presuming she was supposed to follow, ran after her. "So, this is the kitchen and the dining room. I remember, one time, when Alfie…" Trudy's voice didn't register in her Nina's mind as she looked around her. It was an old house. She liked old houses. They had a really nice feel to them. She always felt like she was in a dream. But then she realized that Trudy had left again. She wandered into the living room… No Trudy. Then, she went back into the front hall when she finally heard Trudy's voice. "Nina? Where've you run off to?" She wasn't quite sure _where_ it was coming from.

"So, she just yelled out, "Down here, Trudy!" Wow, this house _was_ big. Then, to Nina's relief, Trudy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Come on!" said Trudy, happily motioning for Nina to follow her. Nina gladly hopped up the steps and Trudy ushered her through yet another door. "So, this is where you girls sleep. The boys sleep downstairs, opposite the kitchen. Oh! Would you like to see your room?" she asked. Nina nodded and Trudy opened the door to her new room. It was really nice and quaint. Just Nina's style. But there was one thing Nina noticed that she didn't really feel like seeing right now. About half of the room looked like a cotton candy machine exploded. She was not in the mood to know why. But she asked anyway. "Oh, well, yes. That's Amber's side of the room. You'll find her to be very…" she trailed off, trying to think of the perfect word, when they both heard the slamming of the front door.

"I'm home, everybody!" someone yelled from downstairs.

"Well, I guess you'll find out. Good luck!" she said as she quickly scurried out of the bedroom. Nina then heard loud steps coming up the stairs. She guessed they were heels. A couple of seconds later, a blonde-haired, teenage girl burst through the door. She halted when she saw Nina.

"Who're you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Nina. I'm your new roommate, I guess." She explained. Amber gasped.

"No way! I've been waiting so long for you to come! Wow, this is so exciting! Okay, now to the serious part. The roomie questionnaire. I give it to all my potential roomies. Are you prepared, Nina…" she trailed off, looking at her.

"Oh, Martin." Amber nodded.

"Are you prepared, Nina Martin?" She nodded hesitantly. "Good! First subject: Boys." Nina smiled inwardly.

_Well, so much for not staying with my boy-crazy cousin for the year…_she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>To Nina's relief, Amber stopped the questionnaire halfway through when she felt the undying need to introduce her to everyone.<p>

"Oh, you'll love them. Well, most of them, anyway. Alfie and Jerome are just annoying. Mick's my boo. He's awesome. Mara's super smart. She's always reading a book. And then, there's Patricia. She's got some goth-style thing going. Oh, and Fabian. He's a total geek. But not the alien kind of geek, more like the ancient history type of geek." This made Nina smile. "Anyway, you'll meet all of them downstairs. School ended like an hour ago." She concluded. They had reached the bottom steps and Amber was not currently dragging Nina towards the common room. "Everyone!" she yelled, entering through two wooden doors. "This is Nina. She's my new roommate." Everyone came up to Nina and greeted her, one by one. But it wasn't until they were all done that she realized something. Fabian wasn't there. She looked around the room but still didn't see him. She was about to go and look for him when she heard Amber ask the same question. "Wait, where's Fabian?"

"Probably doing his homework or something. That's usually what he's always doing." Suggested Jerome.

"True," replied Amber. "I'll go find him." Then, she left the room.

A couple of minutes later, Amber was still gone, so Nina went down to the boys' hall to find her. But she ended up running into them anyway. Fabian was with her. They both smiled. "Hey, Fabian."

"Hey, Nina." He greeted. Neither of them had noticed Amber standing next to them, confused as ever.

"Wait, have you two met?" They both finally turned to Amber and nodded.

"Met on the plane," Nina said, turning back to Fabian and him to her. Amber continued to look at them until a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh…" she said. "I see… Well, I'll just be going upstairs now to do stuff…" She back away slowly and then bolted up the stairs, squealing excitedly as she did.

"What's with her?" asked Fabian.

"Who knows?" replied Nina. They both quietly walked into the dining room. "So, according to Amber, you're a total geek." He gasped and put a hand to his chest.

"I'm wounded. I really am," he declared playfully. Nina giggled. "Yeah, I admit. I'm a _total_ geek. It's mostly Egyptian history, though."

"That is something you forgot to mention. I_ love_ Ancient Egypt." He smiled.

"No way! It's just really fascinating. Okay, test time." He suddenly said.

"Not_ another_ questionnaire," she groaned. He laughed and continued.

"Favorite God/Goddess?

"Definitely Amneris." She answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just seems intriguing. What about you?"

"Anubis. I mean, come on. Weighing of the heart ceremony? That guy has got some mathematical skills." He replied.

"He's also got the stomach," added Nina. They both laughed as they sat at the dining room table. Then, Fabian noticed something around Nina's neck that he hadn't seen before.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked curiously. Nina looked down at her necklace.

"Oh, my Dad gave it to me. Well, technically my uncle gave it to me a couple of days ago. It's actually a weird story. Before I left, he told me there was a message with the charm and that I would find out what it was when the time was right."

"Actually, can I see it?" Nina nodded, removed it, and placed it in his hand. They stayed that way for a moment, though, with their hand on top of the other's. They both looked at each other until Nina gave a small cough and withdrew her hand. Fabian, too, looked away and back down at the necklace. "Um," he stuttered, snapping it open, "It looks like something is supposed to fit in here," he concluded, pointing to the dent inside the necklace. "It could fit a rectangle about the same size as the charm."

"Maybe my uncle forgot to give me a piece." Fabian shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Your uncle said you'd learn the message at the right time, yeah?" Nina nodded. "Maybe that missing piece is the message. Maybe you have to find it to learn it," he suggested.

"Here? My Dad didn't even know I was coming until three months ago and, even so, why would he set up a scavenger hunt?" she questioned. They were about to spin more wild theories when Trudy walked in with plates and silverware.

"Oh, hello dearies. Mind helping me set the table?" she asked.

"Sure, Trudy," Fabian said. Nina nodded and they both helped out, preparing for Nina's first dinner at Anubis House.

* * *

><p>Dinner went pretty well. Everyone was polite and took the time to get to know Nina. Now that everyone had finished eating, most of the teens had gone back to their rooms, except for Fabian and Nina. They were sat on the couch, talking about Nina's time in London before she came to the school. She told him about her bickering cousins and the annoying lamp incident. She definitely didn't tell him about Dannie asking all sorts of questions about him. That would have made her blush too much for her liking. Fabian also told Nina about his family. He actually had a sister who was coming here for fifth grade next year. Nina saw that, the way he spoke of her, he loved her more than anything. This made Nina smile.<p>

"She keeps going on and on about how excited she is to come here-," he began to say but was cut off by the booming voice that radiated from the front hall.

"It's 10 o' clock. You have five minutes precisely and, then, I want to hear a pin drop," they announced. Nina looked at Fabian, confused.

"Uh, yeah. You'd better follow me." He pulled her up off of the couch and they made their way into the main hall. "Nina, this is Victor. Victor, this is Nina." Fabian said hastily.

"Ah, yes. Martin, was it not?" Nina nodded, quite softly though.

"I'm just going to go now." And, without a second thought, she ran upstairs.

"I'll just help her with, you know, whatever." Fabian quickly hopped up the steps after her before Victor could protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Chapter Five! I brought my laptop to school and furiously typed this up during Yearbook and after my French Final just for you guys! I love writing this story, just so you know… hehe Hearts! ~E<strong>

**Chapter Six Title: _A Life Lead_**


	7. A Life Lead

**Hey guys! How's your summer going? Mine was awesome! I'm so so so so so so so SORRY THAT I haven't written anything! Everytime I pick up my notebook, I get blocked! Now, I'm spending all day at the library today just to write. I'm aiming for two chapters today. Speaking of chapters… Here's Chapter Six! Lol Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: **_**A Life Lead**_

* * *

><p>About a year had passed since Nina first arrived in London. Things were going well. She was passing all of her classes, but that wasn't really unusual. Amber, although unlikely, had become her BBF, or British Best Friend. Clearly, Amber's the one who came up with it. She and Fabian were well, also. She go so far as to say that he was her best friend. She cared about him a lot. Okay, so she may also like him a tad bit. He was so sweet that she just couldn't help but fall… hard.<p>

It was currently a Saturday afternoon and, while the others were doing who-knows-what, Fabian and Nina were enjoying just simply talking to one another on the sofa. They didn't even have a particular subject. The conversation would often switch at random.

"So, how did your parents meet?" Nina asked him.

"I know this story pretty well, actually. They've been best friends since they were three years old. They still are. They even went to this boarding school as well." Nina smiled.

"No way. They must really love each other." Fabian nodded.

"Yeah, they really do." They both smiled at each other. "So, what kind of stuff did you and your Dad get into back in America?" he asked.

"Well, we had this thing that we always did. Whether it was an important moment or just making dinner, we would always take out this video camera that we'd been using since I was four and we would film everything. And I mean everything." Fabian gave a slight laugh. "I watch them all the time on my laptop." She finished.

"You have them all?" She nodded. "Wow, I am dying to see what you were like at age four. Save my life and show me?" Nina giggled.

"Why not? Follow me, then." She told him and got up off the couch to run upstairs to Nina's and Amber's room.

* * *

><p>"Aww… You look adorable." Fabian cooed as Nina's sixth birthday was playing on the computer screen. Nina laughed.<p>

"Wow, this is more embarrassing then I thought it would be." They both continued laughing at Nina's memories. All of her birthdays, her sixth grade graduation, her A+s. Then, they arrived at Nina's Nerrington acceptance letter.

"Wow, you are truly jumping for joy. Did you think you weren't going to get in?" he asked.

"No teen thinks that they're going to get into the school they want."

"Yes but, the difference being that, you have a 4.0," he stated. They both laughed. Nina's soon died down, however, when the next video began to play. Fabian looked concerned and turned his eyes to the video as well. It showed Nina and her father in a car. They were going on about Nina's new laptop. The one they were using now, he presumed. It seemed like the same happy atmosphere as it was in all of their videos. But Nina's face told him differently. He wasn't expecting what happened next. He saw the light of the truck that hit them. Neither of _them_ did. As the collision occurred, Nina quickly muted the video and wiped away her tears. Even after the crash, the video camera was still filming. It continued on for a while until a police officer arrived and ended up turning it off. Fabian turned to Nina. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah. The first time I saw this, I watched it all with sound. I woke up sometime later and screamed until the police came. I ended up getting a few stiches and my Dad ended up in the ground. It's amazing how less than a foot between seats can be the difference between life and death." He put an arm around her and let her head fall on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Fabian asked, "What's that?" Nina lifted her head and saw someone adjusting the camera on screen. She sat up more and un-muted her laptop. The person finally finished and sat down.

"Hey, Ducky." It was her father. "I hope you're doing well in school. Silly statement, of course. You're always doing well in school. I'm going to make this considering I don't want to make you cry. I'm not here to catch up. You need to know something. You have to find that message. The one that fits in your locket. It will tell you everything you need to know. It's hidden in your home. Somewhere that no one except you can open. You're special, Nina. Even more so than you already are to me. I love you and I'm proud of you. I'm so sorry that all of this has happened. I wish I was there to "Skype" you." He laughed. "Take care, Ducky." And the screen went black. Fabian took a deep breath and was about to ask what that was but, before he could she got off the bed and ran out the door.

"Nina!" he called. But she kept running. He, too, ran out to find her but she was nowhere to be found. He gave the thought that she might be in the attic. They'd gone up there a couple of times during the last few months and it was secluded enough for her to go to if she was upset. He saw the door open and took to the steps, two at a time. "Nina!" he shouted, entering the attic. He panned the area but he didn't see her. He was about to go downstairs when, as if it were always there, a sort-of door slid away in front of him, revealing Nina. "What?" was all he said.

"Can we talk about the panel later?" she asked, sniffling. He gave a sad smile, walked over to her, and held her. For as long as she wanted.

* * *

><p>They ended up sitting behind the panel with Nina occasionally sobbing into his shoulder. As she calmed down, Fabian spoke up.<p>

"You okay?" he asked her softly. She nodded.

"It was just shocking to see." She explained. "I don't get it, though. It's like he knew he was going to die. And what was with the locket message thing?" He thought for a moment and sat up a little more.

"Nina, how did you get in here?" She sighed.

"It's quite weird, actually. When I got up here, my locket started shining. It ended up opening the panel when it touched some sort of indent in the wall out there."

"Can I see it? Your locket?" he asked. She nodded and handed it to him. He stood up and looked around. "Where's the indentation you were talking about?"

"Oh," she began as she stood up. "It's right here." She pointed to a small rectangular shape in the wall. He held the locket up to it, waited, and then brought it down. It did nothing.

"Here, you try." He suggested. Nina looked confused but took it back anyway and held it up to the marking. It glowed bright and the panel slid open. Fabian smiled in accomplishment. "That's it! Somewhere only you can open."

"I'm still lost here."

"What your Dad said in the video: The message is hidden somewhere only you can open. The message is hidden somewhere in this room!" Her face lit up with realization.

"You're right! Come on, help me look." He nodded and they began turning over everything in their sights. After a couple of minutes of searching, they both plopped down on the floor. "This is hopeless. It's not in here." Then Fabian noticed something.

"Nina," he began. She turned to him. "Look at the painting." He said simply.

"What about it?" she asked.

"The girl's necklace looks exactly like yours." He explained. They both stood up and made their way towards the frame, taking a closer look. As they became closer, both Nina's locket and the locket in the photograph began to glow. "The shine looks like it's coming from behind it." He took both sides of the frame and set the painting against the wall at their feet. They both smiled. There, behind the painting, was another marking glowing brightly. Nina looked at Fabian and then down at her necklace. She lifted the locket to it and a piece of the wall quickly slid aside. They gasped in happiness. Nina reached in to find a small silver rectangle. She looked at it curiously. "Nina, your Dad knew where this was." She looked at him and he looked at her. They both smiled as Fabian began to lean in. Soon, his lips were on hers. _I'm going to have a great time at this school_, thought Nina.

* * *

><p>Nina shut the door quietly so as to not wake Amber, but her actions soon became moot when the bedside table lamp by Amber's side of the room lit up.<p>

"Where on Earth have you been? I have been worried sick." She whisper-yelled. Nina tried to stop smiling, but it wasn't possible. She just couldn't do it. "Why are you smiling?" She gasped. "Were you with Fabian?" Nina sighed with exhaustion. She didn't really have a choice.

"Yes," she said cautiously. Amber smiled hugely.

"What happened? Are you guys together yet?" she asked. Nina was confused.

"Yet?" she wondered.

"Of course, _yet_! Everyone has been waiting for the two of you to get together already! We've waited long enough! So, details." Nina took a deep breath.

"Well…" she began.

"Out with it!" Amber whisper-yelled.

"We kind of, maybe, sort of… kissed…" Amber gasped and began her happy dance.

"Finally, Fabina is a reality!" she finally yelled.

"Amber! Shhh! Victor will surely-," she started to say but was interrupted.

"Go to sleep!" the two girls heard from down the hall. Amber looked over at Nina.

"Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! That was Chapter Six! Again, sorry for taking so long to put it up! Question of the day? Has anyone seen The Amazing Spider-Man yet? It's <strong>_**amazing**_**! Lol And Andrew Garfield? HOT! Haha anyway, I'm about to type up Chapter Seven! Wish me luck! Hearts! ~E**


	8. Possibilities

**Hey everybody! So, here's Chapter 7! Exciting! You will be thoroughly happy with this Chapter! Well, if you love Fabina, that is… Oh, of course you do! Why would you be here otherwise? Lol Anyway, enough blabbering from me and more from the story! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: **_**Possibilities**_

* * *

><p>Nina was confused. It had been nearly a week since she and Fabian kissed and he still hasn't asked her out or anything even close to the sort. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he did only see her as a friend. And if he did like her, wouldn't he have asked her by now? Nina just didn't know. She was walking down the school hall, her thoughts completely distracting her, when she ran into someone.<p>

"Oh, sorry, Nins! I didn't see you. I was just texting Alfie. Are you okay? You look a tad upset," her blonde BBF asked, talking a mile a minute (Nothing ever changes). She faked a small smile.

"Yeah, fine."

"Nina, I know when you're fine and I know when you're lying. Right about now, you're definitely lying. What's up?" she asked confidently. Nina sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'm not... fine. Can we not talk about it here, though?" Amber nodded and yanked Nina with her through the bathroom door and locked it. She turned toward her.

"Proceed." Nina gave a small laugh.

"Well, it's about Fabian." She began.

"Ah, boy troubles. You came to the right girl." They both smiled.

"Okay, so remember when I told you that Fabian and I kissed?" Amber smiled brightly.

"How could I forget? Best moment of the year!"

"Yeah, well, apparently not. He hasn't even talked to me about it yet. What if I'm wrong and he really **doesn't** like me?" Amber scoffed.

"Nina, you're so funny. Of **course**, he likes you. Trust me; I'm sure it'll sort itself out sooner or later. You just have to have a little faith." Nina looked at her confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amber Millington?"

"Um, hello? Did you not read that quote in Victoria Beckham's new interview?" Nina smiled.

"Must've missed it, sorry." She joked, although Amber was pretty oblivious.

"It's okay. I'll show you later." She said, just as the bell rang. "See you later, Nins." And, without another word, she skipped down the school hallway. Nina turned towards her locker and opened it. She stepped back suddenly when a small note fell out. She squinted her eyes and bent down to pick it up. She became even more confused as she read it to herself.

_Though the wood is weak and creaks_

_ Here is where Victor comes to seek_

_ Here is home for ghosts who 'BOO'_

_ Here's where you'll find clue number 2_

"Hmmm…"

'I wonder what's going on' she thought. 'Well, might as well follow. Um, every time I go up the steps they creak. And you can pull then apart, so they must be weak. Victor's always coming down them to give his pin-drop speech. But, then again… So is everyone else. Home to ghosts that BOO?... Oh! I know! The attic! It's extremely creaky and Victor's always up there. Better see what's going on'.

Nina didn't have any more classes so she ran back to the house and up to the attic. The journey felt endless but when she arrived, she was met with another surprise: little, purple, tape-made arrows. She tilted her head to the side and followed them. When the arrows ended, she wasn't met with a note; she was met with a sink. It was old and wasn't even connected to the wall. There were, however, plates with food scraps leftover on them. Nina smiled. She'd done this chore enough times to know what this meant. She turned on her heel and swiftly moved downstairs, towards the kitchen.

Bursting through the door, she frowned. No one was there. But there **was**, however, something in the sink. She smiled. There, in the sink, was the stuffed animal that her Dad had given her. She picked it up and hugged it joyfully. 'But what did this mean?' she thought. Her bed? No, the last time she'd seen this toy was… Nina gasped. She knew where to go!

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Nina had managed to run as quickly as she could to the old Sibuna meeting area in the forest. She remembered when all three beginning members burned their most precious items. Amber burned her best picture, Fabian threw in a signed copy of his favorite book, and Nina gave up her stuffed toy that her Dad had given her.<p>

As she drew closer, she smelt something burning. Someone had a fire going. She hoped the fire had a reason for burning and the forest wasn't on fire… She entered the most familiar part of the forest and smiled at the many memories that had been created here. Memories of all past initiations and solving so many of the puzzle piece clues. She was startled out of her thoughts by a sudden voice behind her.

"Hey." She turned abruptly and smiled.

"Fabian? You did this?" He was dressed in a suit and tie and looked more handsome than ever. "Why?" He was also sitting in one of the trees. It was a very 'High School Musical 3' moment. Nina didn't much like the movies but she did like that scene.

"Sorry if I took so long to talk to you," he explained. "I was putting all of this together." He gestured to the rest of the forest around them. Nina finally took the time to really look around at her surroundings. It was gorgeous. Lights had been strung from all of the tree branches. It looked as if the stars had been brought just a little closer to Earth. Then, she realized something.

"It took you a week to do this?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, looking a tad embarrassed.

"Well, it took two days. The remaining time was spent building courage and chickening out." She giggled.

"It's beautiful." She stated breathlessly.

"Like you." **(A/N: I know… Cheesy! What would you do if he said that to you, though? Melt to pieces?) **Nina smiled.

"Yeah?" He nods.

"Yeah." They both smile at each other and lean in. They were both in perfect bliss…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! So sorry that it took so long! I've been very busy…<strong>

**Chapter Eight Title: **_**Just For Tonight**_


	9. Just for Tonight

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8! I thought that if I can't currently write anything because I'm stuck, I'd type up the Chapters I DO have written and see if I can jog this tricky block. Any of you reading this watch Firefly? I'm trying to find more fans everywhere I go. 'Cause I'm geeky like that… '-O-O-' hehe Speaking of geeky, if any of you saw the Doctor Who Christmas Special, I'm currently obsessed with the new companion, Clara Oswin Oswald! She's just so awesome! 3 Oh and I've changed my name again... hehe Anyway, enjoy Chapter 8! =D**

**Chapter Eight Title: Just for Tonight**

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, Nina! Just let me do it! Stop fussing or it'll knot even more!" Amber scolded as she brushed Nina's hair.<p>

"Well, I can't help it if you're pulling too hard!" she yelled. Amber stops.

"Nina, beauty is pain. I didn't make the rule. I just follow it. I do my hair every day and I make it this perfect. So, sit still and allow me to work my beauty magic." Nina groaned and sat still as Amber finished her hair.

It ended up looking beautiful, with waves in just the right places. She moved her hand up towards them, but Amber grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't you dare touch them. They're perfect." She slowly guided Nina's hand back towards her lap. She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Right, now for make-up." She smiled but Nina shook her head.

"That I can manage on my own. Thanks, Amber."

"Alright, if you insist." She left Nina's side and sat back in her own chair. "So, are you excited? About graduating, I mean? I know I am. Bye-bye Victor!" They both giggled.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess so." Amber looked befuddled.

"_You guess so_? Nins, we're going to California! We're going to stay roomies! It's all so exciting!" Nina sighed.

"Fabian got accepted into Julliard." She confided.

"Nina, that's great! But why don't you seem happy for him?" Amber wondered.

"I **am **happy for him. It's just… What happens on Saturday, huh? We graduate, we leave. It's not like I can just fly to New York every weekend. So, what's going to happen to **us**?"

"Oh, Nins," Amber comforted as she walked over to her. "Fabian loves you. Isn't that all that matters right now? Graduation is on Saturday, right? Is it Saturday right now?" Nina shook her head. "No, it isn't. So, for the time being, let's finish our make-up, skip over to the gym, and have a fantastic night. This is yours and Fabian's first Prom without any fatal dangers. Don't you think that's something to celebrate?" Nina smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're right, Amber. I just need to forget about everything else for tonight and have a good time." She agreed.

"Good, exactly!" Amber said excitedly. She ran back to her chair and finished applying her make-up. The question still plagued Nina but she'd let it go for tonight. Because she was going to have fun with her boyfriend tonight. Right now, nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>Fabian had offered to help out with the techy equipment and Alfie had decided to help with carrying it all. So, the girls decided to meet them there.<p>

Amber and Nina had taken great care in choosing their dresses. Amber's was a medium-pink, strapless, short dress. It puffed out above her knees. Nina's dress was A-line and went straight to the floor. It was light blue and the bodice sparkled softly in the light.

She and Amber made their way to the door of the gym, ready to step inside. Amber took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" Nina responded. They smiled at each other and pushed the double-doors open.

Lights were strung from the ceiling and it reminded Nina of the night Fabian asked her out. Then, she spotted Fabian and he spotted her.

Fabian was amazed at her beauty. She looked like the ocean had stepped onto Earth in centuries. Just breathtaking. He stepped off the stage and she walked towards him, the feeling of a New Year's Eve party, where two people look across a crowded room and spot each other, hanging in the air. They met each other half way.

"Hey," said Fabian. Nina smiled.

"Hey."

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. You look handsome."

"Thanks." He replied. They both seemed pretty nervous, but it was only to be expected. They were about to kiss when a voice popped up out of nowhere, interrupting them.

"Hey guys!" They jumped apart and found Jerome holding an unknown girl's hand. **(A/N: Okay, if you're a Jara fan, don't be pissed with me. I LOVE Jara, don't get me wrong. But my best friend begged me, and when I say 'begged', I mean BEGGED, to make her Jerome's girlfriend because she LOVES Jerome. I just want to make it clear that I DO LOVE JARA.) **She was wearing a scarlet-red gown and had long, blonde hair. "Busy? No? Good! I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Maddie." He leaned in to whisper to them. "She likes Doctor Who! How cool is that?" He moves back towards her and looks at her with an expression that neither Fabian nor Nina had seen on his face before. "Maddie, these are my housemates, Fabian and Nina."

"Nice to meet you," Maddie replied. She then turned to her date. "Jerome, I think we may have, you know, interrupted them."

"Hm? Oh! Oh, right. Yes, we'll get out of your way." He put his hand around her waist and they walked away.

"Isn't she from Isis House?" Nina asked. Fabian nodded.

"I think so. She must be special, though. I've never seen Jerome act so…civil…before." He replied. Nina laughed.

"Tell me about it." Then, a slow song came on and Nina froze. As she listened a little more, she recognized it as "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. She loved this song. Then, she saw Fabian hold his hand out.

"Care to dance?" She smiled and nodded. They never stopped looking at each other as she took his hand. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor. They held each other as they danced.

"You did good with the techy stuff." She complimented.

"Thanks." They both smiled at each other like two people in love, as they are. Then, Fabian moved closer, as did Nina. They met their lips in a soft kiss. Sadly, it didn't last long, as they were interrupted… again. This time, though, by Amber.

"Hey, did you guys see Jerome's new girlfriend? The Isis girl? Aren't they just adorable?! I can call them Jaddie!" She gasped. "I'm such a genius…" And then she left without another word. They both giggled. Fabian stopped and stared at Nina. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" Nina put a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… I don't know. Did you?" she laughed. She gave him a peck on the lips as the song ended and "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen came on. Amber came over and pulled her away for some _Namber _time and for the rest of the night, they danced… They **all **danced…

* * *

><p><strong>So… What'd you think of Prom?... That one I easily wrote without any hesitation. I think… I can't remember… I wrote it like a month ago. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Next one comes soon! Possibly a one-shot… Not sure yet… Hearts! 3 ~E<strong>

**Next Chapter Title: Goodbyes**


End file.
